A Dance With The Devil
by fantasyfun0311
Summary: A little fic about Demon!Dean and all the naughty things he'll do, even in his darkest form :) Enjoy! His eyes roamed over every inch of me then, and I figured I may as well have been naked with the way his expression darkened. "This ain't gonna be somethin' you'll forget, little one. Best prepare yourself."
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a little two-three part Demon!Dean fic for those of us who love him when he's all sexy and bad.

Hope you enjoy ;)

Don't own Supternatural!

"WildFlowers."

 **Part 1**

I was waiting patiently for Sam to get back from the grocery store with my chocolate cake, but a gal can only wait so long, ya know?

My small feet were bare, and since it was only Sam and I now, I decided to forgo pants altogether. He didn't seem to mind, and honestly, I didn't really care anymore.

Our dynamic trio had dwindled down to a distant duo since Dean left; when I say left, of course I mean since he'd turned into a demon. Sam and I had been trying as hard as we could to either find him or forget.

 _I know full well no one can ever_ _ **forget**_ _Dean Winchester._

Well, I wanted to forget. Sam wanted to find Dean.

 _I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was pretty sure that was a lost cause._

Sam was the best friend I'd had in a long while. He'd discovered me in the middle of the apocalypse, and for some reason, him and Dean had decided I was worthy of their knowledge. Together they taught me all I would ever need to know about the supernatural, (which was a lot, I tell ya), but now that was all over. I didn't _want_ to hunt without Dean...I didn't want to do much of _anything_ without Dean, but how could I tell Sammy that?

I had faith in him, and we're family.

That's what you do for family.

You stand beside them, even when deep down, it kills you.

 _At least that's what I tell Cas when he pesters me about telling Sammy how I truly feel._

It was dusk, the pretty sun falling below the cloud line, the vast colors painting the sky beautiful as another day ended.

As I made my way towards my bedroom in the bunker we called home, I passed by Dean's room for the millionth time. So many memories were made in here; late movie nights, research crams, so many small moments that painted a much larger, more meaningful picture. Now it was dark, cold; it lacked his usual warmth.

Hell, our entire lives lacked his warmth now.

Sammy and I were drowning, and there was nothing I could to stop our sinking ship.

"Dean, Dean, my lima bean," I whispered as I stepped into the room that was only bound to make me feel even more lost. The light flickered slightly as I pushed the door open all the way, my fingers fell onto a chair. One of his old shirts was strewn across the wooden back of it, and his scent still lingered on the grey material. I clutched it in my small hand and brought it to my face, hoping that his scent would ease some of the pain, but no matter how many times I did this it never left me.

A few of his old Rock Cd's littered the top of his small night stand and I turned them over, reading the titles of songs I'd heard and sang a million times. I hadn't been a big fan at first, but one of the few times Dean ever looked actually _happy_ was when it was the three of us against the world, singing along with AC/DC.

 _He was the glue._

 _Now, me and Sammy are just two parts of a well-oiled machine that don't fit together._

Dean was one of my best friends, and all I wanted, was for him to know that we still loved him.

But he didn't care.

He wasn't _Dean_ anymore, and honestly, maybe it was better that way. Maybe this was better. Now all of his pain was gone, all of his suffering, and if Sammy and I could just...move on, Dean could still walk the earth.

I knew Sammy didn't agree, but I would rather have Dean somewhere on this earth, than have to kill him, and watch that light fade from his eyes one more time.

I couldn't watch that man die ever again.

As the moon slithered into the night sky, I sighed and sat down on the empty bed that used to house my missing piece.

"I miss you, ya old man," I whispered with a small smile. He'd never know; he wouldn't know that I mourned him, or that when he'd died in front of me, my very first thought was that I wouldn't ever get to tell him that I loved him.

Wholly, implicitly; without any strings attached.

I loved his person, his soul, I loved his _being._

 _He was it for me._

 _Now what?_

 _Now what do I do?_

My head fell back against his pillows for the hundredth time this month, and I closed my eyes, willing myself to relax. Sammy would be here soon and my void wouldn't feel so big.

 _If only that were true._

Dean's shirt fell onto the bed beside me as I sucked in a deep breath. My mind began to wander, as it always did when I laid in this bed, and memories sparked to life behind my eyes.

" _Hand me that socket wrench, and don't drop it in the oil pan this time, butterfingers," Dean called to me over his shoulder. I scoffed and thought about smacking him over the head with wrench, but he'd kill me._

 _Most likely, very literally._

" _You should let me show you how to do this, ya know. You may need it someday," Dean said as I slid a pair of sunglasses over my eyes. It was one of the few days we had off, and I had decided to enjoy my time sunbathing- why not? I was a woman, and on occasion I was known to entertain a male companion or two. Sure, Dean and Sam always bitched and moaned about it, but they were no virgins._

" _Dean, that's what I have you for. To make sure things don't bump up into my undercarriage," I said nonchalantly as I slid another dollop of oil over my chest and sighed contentedly. He rolled his eyes ( I could practically hear his attitude) and sat back on his haunches, staring at me with those intense green eyes._

" _Woman, laziness ain't becomin' of ya." I tried to bite back my laugh but, instead, I sat up in my lawn chair and smirked at him._

" _I wasn't being lazy when I baked ya that pie last week."_

" _Well, now see that's diff-,"_

" _Or when I did all of your laundry just two days ago."_

" _Damn it, that stuff is-,"_

" _ **Or**_ _when I singlehandedly did all the research and discovered the last four cases we've successfully finished," I spat._

 _Slowly yet surely that signature grin slid onto Dean's face and he chuckled. He shook the wrench he was holding towards me and dropped it onto the ground before he stood and wiped his hands on a filthy bandana._

" _Fine. So ya ain't lazy- I take it back," Dean acquiesced. I smiled triumphantly and slid my sunglasses back to their rightful place on my nose and nodded my head._

" _Good, now be a dear and hand me a beer."_

 _He placed his hands on his hips and canted his head at me._

" _I'll give ya a beer if you let me teach you_ _ **one**_ _thing about fixin' your own car."_

 _That day, Dean taught me how to change the oil in a car._

" _Dean! Damn, come on. Those are my favorite pair!," I called, chasing after him with a towel wrapped around me. Dean wiggled my panties at me from across the kitchen, the island separating us. I scowled and shook my wet hair._

" _Come on, I gotta get ready for my date! Give me my lucky panties!," I yelled, stomping my feet. Sam shook his head in disgust and snatched my undies from Dean's grasp tossing them to me. Dean whined, frowning at Sammy._

" _Bitch! You're no fun," He shot at Sammy before he turned back to me._

" _You better watch that sweet ass, little girl. No funny shit tonight, ya got it? I better get a text lettin' us know you're okay."_

 _Dean left no room for argument._

 _He never did._

 _He was_ _ **Dean.**_

 _He cared about me more than he would ever let on._

" _You jealous, Winchester?," I smirked, tucking the purple panties into the crook of my arm. He snorted and shook his head, but you could see the merriment in his eyes._

" _Just lookin' out for ya, man. Don't get all emotional on me."_

 _I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss before heading back towards my bedroom, swinging my panties around on one finger._

 _That night Dean saved me from getting my throat slit._

 _I still owed him for that one._

 _I owed him for a lot._

My eyes opened when I heard the front door open and close.

"Sammy, you better have some alcohol in those bags!," I called. His laughter met my ears and I slid from Dean's bed, closing the door behind me softly as I met Sam in the kitchen. He kissed the top of my head and handed me a small bottle of the good stuff- Jaeger- my favorite. Of course, I was partial to tequila as well, but that didn't matter none. He knew me well enough to know I wouldn't complain

"What were ya doin'?," He asked me casually, but I know he knew.

"Missin'Dean."

"Thought you wanted to forget."

"Yes. No. I don't know, shit. I just want him _home,"_ I admitted. Sam sighed and nodded, putting away each small package he pulled from the plastic bags before him.

 _He's sad._

 _Fuck, fix it._

"Sammy, I'm gonna help you. Find him," I said softly.

 _Not what I meant to say..._

"Fuck, ya mean it? You will?"

His smile was the only answer you needed, because that's what you did when you loved someone.

That's what you did for family, and as much as I didn't _want_ to risk what Sammy and I had, Dean meant more.

He was worth more.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, I realize now how easily I had set myself up. How easily fate spit in my face and used my own words against me. Now, here I was, tied to a chair...and all I could think about was the conversation Sam and I had last night, and how much I regretted sending him away for a night.

" _For the love of-, stop! Okay, I give!," Sam yelled, arching away from my wandering hands. He was ticklish, very much so, and whenever I needed information, all I had to do was tickle it out of him._

" _Why didn't you go home with her, Sam?"_

 _I waited for him to reply, watching him swirl his drink around in it's glass. The amber liquid sparkled under the lamplight._

" _I don't know- I guess, it just didn't feel right. Leavin' you alone, ya know?," He told me sweetly. I sighed and took his hand in mine._

" _Sam, we've been over this. It's okay. I'm_ _ **okay**_ _. You're a dude, you need 'you time', and I definitely understand that. Why don't you go out tomorrow? Have a good time?," I told him._

 _His hazel eyes landed on me and he swallowed, nodding slowly._

" _Yeah, okay. But you have to_ _ **promise**_ _to call me if you have any problems, okay? I don't like leavin' you alone with Dean...on the loose," He finished, swallowing the last of the liquor in his glass. I smiled, grinned actually, and smothered his cheek in a kiss._

" _Ugh, gross, you smell like Jaeger!," He complained. I laughed, full belly-laughed. My head tipped back, my hands covered my mouth, and Sam began to laugh along with me._

" _You got something against Jaeger?"_

" _We go over this every time, you know it makes me wanna puke. Way too many Jaeger bombs at law school," He grinned, pinching my thigh in his hand. I nodded, looking around the empty bunker._

" _It's too quiet. Without him," I clarified. Sam cleared his throat and nodded._

" _Yeah. I know."_

" _So you'll go and spend the night with a buxom lady? No crawling back home in the middle of night drunk and gettin' into bed me with again, either!," I joked. He blushed to the roots of his hair and scoffed._

" _That was only...what,_ _ **two**_ _times? You're never gonna let that go!"_

 _I laughed again, patting his head._

" _Two times too many, Moose. I'm gonna hit the hay," I told him, tugging his long hair gently before I stood and stretched._

" _Ya know, maybe we could_ _ **both**_ _go out tomorrow," He suggested lightly from behind me. I turned to face him and shook my head._

 _I would never tell him, but I couldn't do that._

 _When Dean had first disappeared, I'd done all I could to forget him- boose, men, careless hunting. Sam pulled me back from that, he'd literally saved me (more than once) and I knew that if I started that up again, his time and effort would have been for nothing._

 _I couldn't let him down like that._

 _He'd been disappointed too many times already._

" _Not tomorrow. Maybe another time."_

 _But he knew me too well, and he knew that I wouldn't be joining him._

 _Not tomorrow, and not any other time._

"Are we awake?," I heard from behind me. My eyes snapped open and I winced when Dean's face came into view. How he's caught my by surprise still wrankled, because I hated that he'd caught me dozing off in Dean's room, listening to Zepplin as I snuggled into his sheets.

I wriggled against my bindings for the hundredth time, but Dean knew what he was doing- and since his eyes had gone black, well, apparently he'd gotten _better._

"Fuck you," I spat.

His grin deepened and he crouched down before me.

"You still wish you could, huh?," He sneered, nudging me under my chin. I jerked away from his touch, but he wrapped his fist around my hair and yanked me towards him.

"I can hear _your Dean_ in my head ya know. Screaming at me, practically _begging_ me to leave you alone. It's kind of sweet. Did he know? That you were in love with him?," He taunted, releasing his hold on my hair. My head jerked back, and I huffed out a breath, easing through the sting coming from my scalp.

"As I said before...fuck you," I breathed, smiling at him when he scowled at me. He threw his arms out wide, gesturing towards the empty space around him.

"I gotta thank ya though, for givin' me this opportunity. Sammy won't be back for _hours_ , and that's all thanks to you! I've been scoutin' this place out for weeks now, wonderin' how in the hell I was gonna get to ya," He admitted, that feral grin back on his perfect face. I closed my eyes and hoped like hell that Sammy came home drunk as a skunk and found me before Dean could kill me.

"Dean is gone. You are not Dean," I hissed, looking up into his green eyes. They flickered between black and green before he ducked his head and leaned in close.

" _Dean_ led me here. He wanted to see _you,"_ He said gleefully. I snorted and he yanked my head back, leaning in and inhaling deeply.

"He wouldn't do that."

"You even _smell_ like he remembers. All sweet berries and vanilla, and I gotta tell ya sweetheart; it's mouthwatering," He murmured as he licked from my collarbone to my ear.

I knew I should have been disgusted, appalled, but hell; he looked just like the man from my wildest fantasies. And I'd waited so long for said man to want me too, to notice me, to _touch_ me.

"You twisted little vixen, you like that, don't you?," He whispered, his eyes completely black. I clenched my eyes closed and turned my head away.

 _He's right, I am twisted._

 _Gettin' wet just from his sexy, demonic mouth._

He laughed, moving away from me as he pulled a knife from his back pocket. He waved it at me and shook his head, his grin still in place.

"I'll make a deal with you, little one. If I win, I get to do _whatever_ I want to you. And if you win, I'll disappear and you won't ever have to see you precious Dean like this again," He said.

"What are the terms of this _deal?_ ," I spat, my long hair falling into my eyes.

He came towards me with the knife, slicing down my ties and holding the sharp blade to my throat.

" _Run_. If I catch you, well, then you're _mine."_

I looked up at him, noting the way he slid his knife back into it's holster at his hip. He moved to stand behind me, clasping his hands behind his back.

"On the count of-,"

I ran then, not bothering to look behind me as I heard his laugh echo through the halls. The empty sound sent chills down my spine, but I knew that I had to make my way to Sam's room. He had the only weapon that would work on him, and after looking into Dean's eyes, I knew he couldn't be saved. It had been a naive thought from the beginning, and I only hoped that Sam could forgive me for what I was about to.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!," I heard. It was loud; he was close, and as I slammed into Sam's room, I frantically searched for what I needed.

 _The knife, where is the damn knife?_

 _Fuck, Sam! I sincerely hope you don't have it with you!_

Artifacts and books fell from his shelves as I searched for it, for _anything_ that could help me. I could hear Dean's heavy footfalls in the hallway, and his voice reached my ears.

"Little one, I can smell you!," He called, his taunting voice stiffening my spine as I realized that if he caught me, I was done for.

I heard the distinct sound of him running the blade of his knife along the wall, and it send goosebumps gliding across my skin.

My hands finally wrapped around the handle of the knife I was searching for, and just as I turned to face the doorway, the door slowly slid open to reveal Dean. He leaned against the doorjamb, his gaze falling to the knife in my hands.

"Well well, seems you're a smart cookie after all," He drawled, stepping towards me. I held it out in front of me like my lifeline, raising my eyebrow.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Unlike Sam, I don't think _Dean_ can be saved," I shouted.

I felt a drop of sweat slide down my spine, and I cursed myself for not taking better precautions against something like this.

 _Don't bother._

 _Never thought we'd see him again, huh?_

"You sexy little minx, you. I know you won't kill me; your precious _Dean_ is still in here. You can't deny that you want him. I can smell your arousal from here!," He laughed, taking another step forward.

I shook my head frantically.

"No. He's gone, and you? You're just another monster, another demon that's gonna get put to rest."

He spread his arms wide.

"Come and get me then. I'm waiting."

Of course he was baiting me; I tried to keep my head, but the way he was looking at me was so much like Dean, that I lost my train of thought. He snapped forward, wrapping his strong hand around my wrist. I cried out, fighting against his hold, but he yanked me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. The knife was pressed against my chest, effectively useless. His grip on me tightened and I squealed, bringing a knee up between us. It had the desired effect as he fell forward, letting me go, and I quickly sped from the room before he could right himself. My footsteps echoed around me like a thunderstorm as Dean's heavy boots made a steady beat behind me.

"Now now, sweetheart! That wasn't very nice of you!," Dean called.

And as I rounded the corner, taking one small peek behind me, I ran smack dab into a wall of chest I would recognize anywhere. The knife fell out of my hand and skittered across the hard floor as I fell, using my arms and legs to scoot away from Dean as he rounded on me.

"Hope you didn't think it would be that easy. I ain't been snackin' on the pie like I used ta, my cardio is much better," He said smoothly.

I glanced towards the knife that was just out of reach and he kicked it behind him.

"If you're gonna kill me, then just do it! Sorry, _Dean_ , but nothin' you do is gonna scare me anymore," I growled.

His head canted to the side as he appraised me and he slowly frowned.

"No, I guess you ain't scared, are ya? Kinda takes the wind out of my sails. No matter, I ain't here to kill ya, darlin'."

His words confused me, and I frowned, once again trying to scoot away from him. He grabbed me by my ankles and drug me forward, his hand wrapping around my throat and lifting me into the air. I scratched at his hand, but he just watched me, his black eyes giving away nothing.

"You're much more appealin' than Dean's memories let on, I gotta tell ya. Of course, his biggest regret was not bein' able to do what I plan on doin' to ya tonight," He whispered into my ear.

His tongue snaked out to lick my earlobe, and when he sucked it into his mouth, a strangled moan left my lips. Heat flooded my body as his teeth bit down gently on my neck, his tongue licking a path to my collarbone.

"Please. Do not. Do. this," I whispered, turning my head away from him when he tried to plant one on my lips.

He slammed me into the wall behind me, his knee sliding between my legs to keep me hoisted.

"Why bother fightin' it? I can feel your heat through my jeans right now, darlin'. I can smell how much you want this," He said huskily, his black eyes flickering to green momentarily before they were back to that glistening black.

His mouth descended onto mine, his tongue melting into the warm cavern of my mouth, and fuck it all, the only thing I could think was that he tasted like Dean.

 _He tastes like that summer night you two never mentioned._

 _That kiss, that sweet kiss that changed everything...for you._

 _But not for him._

He released his hold on my neck, his rough fingers gliding down my bare neck and ducking into the cleft between my breasts. His other hand slid between my thighs, rubbing against the tight denim that covered my wet pussy. The whine that escaped me should have been considered treason, because I knew right then and there he had me.

His teeth grazed my bottom lip as he roughly cupped my sex.

"I'm gonna have you every which way 'till Sunday, little girl. And I'm gonna enjoy every second of your precious _Dean_ screamin' in my head as I take you," His gruff voice told me.

Before I could argue, he hoisted me into his arms and headed straight for Dean's old room.

"I've watched you in here, touchin' his things, playin' his music. Pathetic really, how hard you hold on to somethin' you can't keep," He said as he tossed me onto the bed.

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, I wanted to tell him that he was _right_ , but the only thing I could do was take a deep breath. Because he'd begun to unbutton that burgundy shirt, and I swear to God, my heart stopped. His eyes were back to their glowing green, and he was Dean. He looked like Dean.

 _I wanted him to be my Dean._

 _I wanted to make love to_ _ **my**_ _Dean._

He didn't say a word as he tossed his shirt onto the chair behind him, removing his black t-shirt and laying it down beside the button down.

His eyes roamed over every inch of me then, and I figured I may as well have been naked with the way his expression darkened.

"This ain't gonna be somethin' you'll forget, little one. Best prepare yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's whispered promise made me shiver, and the predatory gleam in his eye had my thighs clenching together. His half-lidded gaze met mine as he slipped his warm hands around my ankles and slowly slipped my socks off.

 _For a demon, he's bein' awfully gentle._

He tossed them to the floor as his hands moved along the length of my calves, up around my hips, and flicked the button of my jeans. They came undone instantly, and he trailed a long finger along the edge of my lucky panties.

 _That's ironic, isn't it?_

 _Ain't feelin' so lucky now._

"Dean seems to recognize these, sweetheart," He said breathily as he yanked the jeans down my thighs. It surprised me, the sudden gruffness of his motions, and I watched as he licked his lips and brought his hands back to the bare skin of my inner thighs. I heard myself groan as his fingers grazed the tender flesh of my pussy, and for the life of me I couldn't remember why this was wrong.

 _So good, so fuckin' good._

"You smell so fuckin' sweet," He murmured, his eyes transfixed as he palmed my sex. My back arched, much to my own embarrassment, and he smirked.

"Needy little thing, ain't ya?"

He surprised me by yanking me towards him and pulling my shirt over my head. I have no idea where it landed after he threw it, but he grunted appreciatively when he saw I didn't have a bra on.

"Your little hero seems to be pleased by the sight of these, darlin'."

I whimpered when he flicked one nipple, circling the areola of the hardening bud before he dipped his head and scraped his teeth across the sensitive flesh. I cried out, the immense pleasure shooting through me like lightning, and he hissed against my skin. Through my hazy eyes I could make out the form of him, shirtless, his jeans riding low on his muscular hips. His eyes remained green as he slid them from his body, stepping out of them. His black boxer briefs left little to the imagination as he came towards the bed. I tried to move away from him, but he caught me by my waist and anchored me to my spot on the bed with his strong grip.

"I'd hate to give ya that cheesy line about doin' this the easy way or the hard way..."

I peeked down at his erection currently making a tent in his pants and rose my eyebrows.

"It looks like you've already made the decision to do this the _hard_ way," I quipped, my voice wavering.

He barked out a laugh, and it almost sounded like the familiar husky sound that Dean used to share with me so often. Tears pricked my eyes and I looked towards the ceiling.

"Dean's right, you do have a stellar sense of humor, sweetheart. But I ain't here for your jokes," He whispered as his hands moved upwards towards my breasts.

I stiffened, reality finally setting in when I felt his erection brush against my thigh. He shushed me and moved the hair away from my face.

"Why are you doing this?"

My voice didn't sound nearly as strong as I would have liked.

His eyes fell back to their coal color and he shrugged.

"Dean's made me immensely curious. He thinks about you and Sammy often," He said casually.

It was like we were talking about the weather for Christ's sake, and I felt anger strike hot inside of me.

"He's not a fuckin' playtoy, you monster!," I said pushing against his chest. He caught my wrists in his rough palms and pulled me against him.

"Maybe not, but you are _my_ playtoy. Don't worry your pretty little head, Dean wants this as much as I do. He just didn't have what it takes to make it happen," He spat.

As his words sank in, he rolled on top of me, and parted my thighs with his. I felt his erection settle against my pussy and suddenly, I was wet all over again. I flushed, hating myself for loving the feel of his hard cock against me, but I couldn't help it.

 _He looks like Dean, he sounds like him, and he's speakin' to me like I always fantasized he would_...

His mouth touched against mine gently, his tongue sliding along the seam of my lips. A shuddering breath escaped me as my mouth opened against my better judgement and his tongue met mine. Something seemed to awaken inside of him because he suddenly had my arms pinned on either side of my head as he ground his cock against me, his own growl seeping into the air around us. His nose rubbed against mine as his lips fell on me, sucking my tongue into his hot mouth.

 _This is what is would have felt like to make love to the man you've wanted for years._

It was a cruel dream come true to feel him between my thighs, my sopping pussy resting on his throbbing cock. I'd dreamed of it for so long, and here it was- a nightmare come true. Dean wasn't the Dean I loved, but he felt _so fuckin' good_ that I couldn't very well say no, especially since this would be the last time I ever saw him.

So I gave in.

If he was going to force the issue, I would make love to him.

 _Make love to him._

I pushed against his hold, sighing when he released my wrists, and I cupped his face in my hands. He stilled, his black eyes watching me like a hawk as I pulled back and ran my fingertips across the perfect angles of his face. I caressed his cheek gently, willing myself not to cry.

 _Just make love to Dean._

 _He's still in there somewhere._

 _Show him it wasn't one-sided._

I kissed his mouth gently, licking and nibbling, never letting go of him. I ran my fingers through his disheveled hair, nuzzled my face against his, and pressed my pelvis upward until he was cradled perfectly against me.

Dean caught my wrists in his hold again and I slowly opened my eyes.

His expression left me winded, his green eyes blazing into mine, making every fantasy I'd ever had come to life in my head.

"Why'd you stop?," I asked.

He frowned, shook his head, and tugged my mouth back to his.

 _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

I ran my hands against his chest, felt the familiar heartbeat under my palms. His hands fell to my breasts again, and he plucked a hardened nipple between his fingers and dropped his mouth to taste me, forcing a moan from my lips.

"Yes," I whispered. His snicker met my ears, but it didn't kill my determination to make love to him.

"You taste so good, baby. So damn good," He said against my skin, and for a moment I forgot that it wasn't really Dean with me. It only sparked my arousal to a full fledged fire, the heat between us searing my sensitive skin. He hissed as I slid a hand into his boxer briefs. I wrapped my hand around his rock hard cock and gave it a few shallow pumps before he yanked my hand away and pinned it onto the bed. His feral gaze met mine.

"This is my show, not yours," He told me demandingly. I smiled.

"That's what you think, ain't it?"

His frown turned into a grin, and before I could comment, he ripped my lucky panties from my body and threw them across the room. I opened my mouth to argue, but his fingers circled my clit and my eyes closed, my mouth parting.

"That's right, feels good don't it?"

All I could do was nod as he worked me hard, his fingers playing me like a well-tuned instrument. I thought I would die it felt so good, and just when I thought that I couldn't take any more, he slipped two fingers inside of me, and I arched into his hand. I whispered his name, something that made him growl, and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, riding his hand, until I felt my orgasm climbing to an ultimate high. Right as I crested, falling over the edge like a ten ton bag of bricks, he slipped his fingers from me and slid down my body. I was wet, too wet, and he slipped his fingers into my mouth before I could catch my breath.

"Lick them clean. Do you taste what I can do to you?," He demanded, his green eyes fading back to black. I nodded fervently, watching as his mouth landed on my already sensitive folds, his tongue flicking my clit. I gasped, my hands winding in his hair. He slipped a finger inside of me as he licked me clean, grunting appreciatively and muttering about how good I tasted.

The sight of Dean licking me in my most private place had me twisting my nipples in my fingers, arching against his wanton mouth, gasping his name as one of his hands anchored me to the bed and the other pumped two fingers in and out of me in perfect rhythm with the movements of his tongue.

He glanced at me from beneath my thighs, his black eyes making me even wetter. It was wrong, but damn he felt so good, and all I wanted was for him to make me cum again.

"You like that?," He asked me. I nodded, my hair falling into my eyes as he slowed his ministrations on my pussy, pulling a needy whine from me.

"You want me to make you cum again, little one?"

I nodded again, and he tightened his grip on my hips.

"Tell me. Ask me to make you cum."

"Please," I whispered, reaching for my sensitive pussy lips. He caught my hand in his and squeezed it painfully. I cried out, but he shook my hand to get my attention.

"Ask me to make you cum."

"Plea-please make me cum," I whispered desperately. He dropped my hand and began to lick me with a new fervor. He pumped three fingers in and out of my tight pussy this time, murmuring against the tender flesh as he made love to me with his mouth. My whimpers filled the room as I toyed with my breasts, pinching and squeezing the skin he couldn't reach.

An orgasm that threatened to be the most powerful I'd ever experienced came to life beneath my skin and as it got nearer to the surface I called out his name, louder and louder until it sounded like a lullaby for my starved soul.

"Yes. Yes. Dean," I whispered frantically, my mouth forming a perfect "o" as my orgasm hit. All the air left my lungs as my back bowed beneath me, and I fell in love with Dean all over again.

"That's right, baby. Feels good don't it?," He asked as he continued to circle my clit until I was nothing but a shuddering mess beneath his touch. My knees shook around his head and he kissed the insides of my thighs as he moved to kneel over me. I was trying to catch my breath when he slid the belt from the loops on his faded jeans and wrapped it around my wrists, anchoring them to the bed frame above my head.

I froze, my eyes widening, and he frowned.

"Said I wasn't gonna kill ya."

"All demons say that," I replied shakily.

He snorted.

"Don't think Dean would allow that, sweetheart. I'd never hear the end of it," He said softly as he tested the durability of my bindings.

I fought against them and groaned when he tweaked one of my nipples again.

"We ain't done yet, darlin'."

He made good on that promise when he sucked my breast back into the warmth of his mouth and parked himself between my thighs again. His hard cock felt so good against my sensitive clit that I couldn't help but rub against him. He grunted into my mouth when he laid a deep kiss on me, making my toes curl.

"Fuck, yes," I whispered, rubbing shamelessly against him. He chuckled and I hated it, but I loved the way he worked my body under his skilled hands.

"You're so fuckin' soft, so sweet," He muttered, sucking my other nipple into his mouth.

 _Damn, if I knew he was this good in bed, I'd have seduced him years ago._

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing myself closer to him. I wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him, but he shook his head.

"You're mine now, little one."

His voice sounded so much like the old Dean that I stopped moving and stared into his eyes for a moment, slowly taking in his image. He didn't move as I watched him, swallowing audibly. I was hoping that maybe, somewhere deep inside of him, Dean could see me.

"He can see ya. He's screamin' at me to leave ya be, but unfortunately I can't do that."

"Good."

His eyebrows hit his messy hairline. I ran my nose along the edge of his jaw.

"If I can only have this one night with him, I'll take it any way I can get it," I whispered.

He smiled at me, his mouth twisting into a smile that under any other circumstances would have made my skin crawl.

"Such a needy little thing, I like it."

I closed my eyes as he slid from his boxer briefs, but he caught my chin in his hand.

"Open your eyes and watch me. Look at me."

I watched as they fell to the floor, and holy hell, he was beautiful.

 _So that's what that looks like._

A gorgeous specimen from head to toe, I licked my lips and he crawled towards me again, taking my hips into his hands. His cock slid against my clit and I hissed in a breath, moaning when he began to play with it again. My eyes rolled back into my head when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, hard, and began to bite down. His tongue worshipped my damp skin, taking and tasting and claiming.

"Spread your thighs for me."

I did as he said, watching as he touched me, marveling at how beautiful he looked.

Even if it isn't him, it almost is.

"Do you...do you want me to touch you?," I whispered, blushing as soon as the words left my mouth. But shit, I only had one night. His black eyes faded to green and he leaned towards me, kissing me so tenderly, I almost believed it was my Dean.

And then the moment was over, and he had his hand around my throat.

"Do you want to put my cock into that sweet mouth of yours?," He asked me, his eyes flickering back to black. I licked my lips at the thought, and he unhooked my hands from the bed frame, dropping them to the bed. I moved slowly, switching places with him. He caught a hold of my bound hands and held them in his tight grasp, while I looked down at the body of the man I would love forever. The moonlight splayed across his chest and I leaned forward to lay my head against the soft skin over his heart. I kissed him there, trailing kisses down his chest, taking my time. His scent was intoxicating, all sweat and musk and man, and I nibbled on the sensitive skin near his belly button. He jerked, tugging on the belt that bound my hands.

"Easy, little one."

I only moved farther south, my open mouth licking the underside of his cock, and the grunt that came from him was all I needed to spur me on. I swallowed him, hollowed my cheeks, and tried to savor the taste of him. He hissed, his free hand burying itself in my hair and yanking painfully.

 _It's so sexy._

 _He's so sexy._

Just watching him writhe and squirm had me wet, and I wanted to touch myself so badly, but he was fucking my mouth now with abandon. I remembered to breathe through my nose as he slid between my lips as fast as he could, almost tugging my hair from my scalp. Finally, when he began to slow, I slid a hand through my legs and touched myself. I moaned over his cock, my eyes fluttering closed, and he suddenly stopped moving.

"Are you touchin' yourself?," He whispered gravelly.

I pulled my fingers from between my legs and shook my head.

His expression darkened and he slipped from my mouth as he pulled me towards him by the leather of his belt. I cried out, confused as to how I once again ended up on my back. He slid between my thighs, tied me to the bedframe, and slipped inside of me so fast that a gasp escaped my lips.

"Mm, fuck, you're so tight," He said into my neck.

But I was trying to keep my head above water, trying to remember that this was all I would ever have. Dean began to move, and fuck but he was bigger than I'd thought, and the sensation of him tucked safely inside of me was pure ecstasy.

"I'd hold on if I were you," He said, his black eyes meeting mine. Before I could ask him why, he tucked a pillow beneath my hips and began to slam into me. I gasped, clutching the belt in my hands as I moved to meet his thrusts, my head falling back against the bed. He felt so good, so damn good, and he kept hitting that perfect little spot inside of me that had me seeing stars.

"So good, little one. So good," He said as he smacked one of my breasts, earning a groan from me. I wrapped my thighs around him, screaming his name as the new angle hit me in a way that was dizzying.

"Yes, yes, yes," I cried incoherently, mewling and whining as my orgasm came closer to the surface. He dropped a hand between us and circled my clit, and I felt my back bow.

"Yeah, you like this don't you?," He murmured, his feral expression finally reaching me. I took in his black eyes, now flickering between black and green at a rapid pace. He pulled himself from me, flipped me over onto my knees, and slid into me from behind.

The sound that came from me was nothing short of pathetic, and I pushed against him hard. I felt a sting as his hand dropped to smack me on my ass, and the pain made my already throbbing pussy clench. My orgasm threatened to make us both explode as I rounded that corner for what felt like the millionth time, and when it finally came to life beneath my humming skin, I whispered his name and rode the wave of pure pleasure as it took me to heights I'd never been to before.

"Fuckkk," Dean whispered, and I felt hot jets of cum land inside of me and slip down my thighs.

As I came down from my high, I felt Dean lie down beside me. His green eyes met mine as I struggled to catch my breath.

"I can hear little Dean goin' crazy inside my head, but I don't care. You were so much better than I was expectin'," He told me with a smirk. The reality of the situation began to weigh on me; he would leave, and that would be the last time I ever saw Dean. I couldn't save him, not really, and no matter how many times we fucked his humanity was still gone.

 _He's gone to me._

I felt the sting of tears reach my eyes and I shook my head yanking on the ties that bound me. He reached behind me and released their hold.

"You can go now," I said softly.

His green eyes fell to his chest as he moved from the bed to pull his clothes on.

"Cheer up! You finally got to fuck the man you thought about all those nights while you touched yourself. Don't think he didn't know about that," His crass words made me blush with embarrassment because no I wasn't aware that Dean knew about that.

"It doesn't matter what he knows and what doesn't."

"Puttin' on a brave face, I like that. No worries, I'll be out of here before he can regret what just happened, sugar."

But I would never regret it, how could I regret it when it was the one and only time I would ever get to feel him?

Slowly, I slid back into my clothes.

Just as I was about to say something, my bedroom door slammed open, and there stood Sammy.

"I have no idea what's goin' on, but you bet your ass I ain't lettin' you leave, Dean."

 _Well, that escalated quickly._


	4. Chapter 4

Sam watched me from the corner of his eye.

"It's been weeks, ya know. You two still haven't talked about...what happened," He commented nonchalantly.

I hated that I could hear the curiosity in his words, and even after I'd expressed to him that I never wanted to talk about what had happened that night ever again. It had been the strangest, and best night of my life. But once Dean was cured (something that still blew my ever-loving mind) he'd looked at me with those perfect eyes of his and hung his head.

 _Real blow to the ego, if ya know what I mean._

Even now, when I thought about how hard my heart tried to beat out of my chest a I watched Dean struggle while Sam stuck him with needles, I cringed. The things he'd screamed at me _and_ at Sam made my skin crawl. Sam still had no idea what we'd done, but he got the drift, and I hated myself more than his curiosity for letting it happen.

 _Stupid female hormones._

 _But that burgundy shirt though... it slayed me._

I threw back a shot of Jaeger, which made Sam wince, and shook my head.

"Dean don't wanna talk to me. If he did, he'd have come to me by now."

Sam rolled his eyes and pointed his peanut butter covered knife in my direction.

"He feels guilty about it, obviously. You and I both know whatever happened has fucked with his head on a whole other level," Sam argued reasonably. And I only say reasonably because I didn't want to admit that he was _right._ The look Dean had in his eyes when he came to still stung, like he regretted everything, like the Demon inside of him had lied when he'd said all the things he said.

 _Shocker there, a demon who lies?_

Still.

It hurt me more than I thought it would, not to mention how _embarrassed_ I was when I realized that he was never going to address the things that had happened that night. Sam had only run a hand through my hair, kissed the crown of my head, and sent me on a food run.

Now, here we are, almost two months later, and he hadn't said one word to me.

I sighed and motioned for Sammy to give me the bottle as I stood from my chair. He rolled his eyes again, and handed me the bottle.

"You got the keys to the car?," I questioned.

"You can't drive. You've been drinkin'," He said, his tone dismayed.

"Calm your jets, Moose. I've had two shots."

"What's the bottle for?," He asked me, his eyebrows buried in his hairline. I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Gotta have somethin' for my flask," I said as I moved into the hallway.

"Damn it, that's what holy water is for!," He yelled to me, and I snorted.

"Didn't do me good the last time I ran into a demon," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!," He called, and I giggled. I heard movement from Dean's room so I hurried past before he stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Somethin' wrong, Sammy?"

"Not somethin' I ain't used to by now. Jaegermeister over there's headed out for the night," Sam said behind me with a scoff.

I put my bottle to my lips and glanced behind me, sending him the bird.

Dean's gaze swept over me but I turned away from him, and closed the door to my bedroom with a soft click.

 _Drown the memories._

 _Down, down, down the hatch they go._

As I got dressed, I realized it had been almost too long since I'd done this; the mindless sleepin' around, the mindless drinkin' until I forgot everything but my name.

 _Even that line blurred a few times._

My feet slid into my heels and I recalled the last time I'd worn these heels; Sam had to carry me inside, and all the while, I was crying and babbling incoherently.

 _So not all of my nights were winners, big deal._

No matter, the truth was, now my legs were definitely _not_ used to heels. My knees shook a bit as I stood, and I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous or because I was unused to the additional height.

 _Both._

 _How the hell does Sam keep himself upright?_

I flipped my hair, sprayed a little hairspray, and flipped it back over my shoulders. With a little shoulder-fluffing I was back to my usual sex-kitten Friday night get up.

Feeling out of sorts, I looked into the small mirror that rested on my bedside table and checked my burgundy lipstick.

 _I look as good as I'm gonna get._

 _Should be enough to convince some poor sap to take me home with him._

I slid on my leather jacket and tucked some money and my phone into my back pocket. Looking like this, I knew they wouldn't ID me.

They never did.

The bartender knew me _intimately_ by now.

I heard Sam talking in the living room, so I headed out there to tell him not to wait up. When I entered the living room, it was obvious they had been talking about me- if the conspicuous glances were any indication.

Sam turned in his seat to say something, but his mouth dropped open and it took him a good ten seconds to recover.

 _Must look better than I thought._

 _Good._

"Where the hell are you goin' dressed like _that?_ ," I heard. In my surprise, I looked up to see Dean watching me with an intense gaze I hadn't seen in a long time. Sam looked to Dean as well before I slid a piece of gum into my mouth.

"What's it to you, Dr. Jekyll?," I drawled.

Sammy snorted and ran a hand down his face before he shrugged.

"Should I wait up?," He asked me.

I could tell by his expression he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Nah, cowboy. That's why I'm dressed like this. Might not be home for the rest of the weekend. I'll call," I said as I slid my gun into the holster at my waist.

I popped a bubble as I smiled and nodded to Sam, overlooking Dean completely and the frown he was sending my way. The keys jingled from my fingertips as I slid behind the wheel of the newest car we'd stolen- a corvette of questionable color, being that it was purple- and revved her up.

It hurt, the thought of sleeping with someone that wasn't _Dean._

 _He can't even stand to look at me now._

 _Why pout?_

 _Like he said before, I'm being pathetic holdin' on._

Well, tonight would be all about _holdin' on;_ holdin' on to someone else until Dean was wiped clean from my mind.

I'd say my night was going swimmingly; I was pleasantly drunk, but not hammered. I was drunk enough to be able to pretend to be whoever I wanted, and tonight I was Camila. A bartender from New York who was on a road trip that circled the entire United States. The man that was currently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear was eye candy to say the least, but when he leaned in and tasted my lips, he didn't taste nearly as sweet as I'd hoped. His tongue entered my mouth, but all I wanted was to push him off of me, and find Dean.

 _Obviously our plan isn't workin'._

 _Try harder._

So I did; I pulled him from his stool by the lapel of his jacket and tossed a twenty onto the bar top. He followed behind me, his hands grabbing at my ass like a man who was starving. His back found the cold concrete of the building behind him as I moved us to the alleway.

"Damn, relax! We have all night!," He said with a chuckle, his hands held up in surrender. I snorted.

"Here's how this is gonna go, hot shot. I need a few hours of relief from the shit in my head, and you look like a good time. Do you wanna fuck me , or not?," I asked.

He nodded fervently, and I shook my head.

"This is way too fuckin' easy," I whispered before my mouth landed on his. His hands touched me in all the places I liked, but it didn't _feel good._ This part never did, but eventually, when I was too drunk to help myself, my body would come to life. I just had to get to that point.

And that's when it happened.

"You're off your game, sweetheart."

I froze, stepping away from the man that was currently staring back at me with eyes as black as the night around us.

"Ah, shit," I murmured right before he turned me and slammed me into the wall behind me hard enough that I felt a rib crack.

I huffed out a breath, but he didn't give me time to catch my breath before his fist collided with my cheek. I was so drunk that it didn't hurt me, but I knew it would tomorrow.

Blood oozed from between my teeth and I felt myself start to laugh.

 _You've officially gone round the bend, dude._

But then I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

The demon before he wrapped a hand around my throat and I let him, all the fight leaving me.

"Go ahead," I hissed.

"You would just let me kill you?"

"What the fuck am I livin' for anyways? Unless you _do_ wanna fuck before you kill me, you're just wastin' time now," I giggled.

He dropped his hand and then a twisted smile quirked his lips.

"I _did_ hear that you happen to like sex with demons."

I felt my heart stutter at the insult, but yeah, I guess I did.

I smiled.

"Is that enough of a consolation to save me from goin' to hell," I breathed with another belly laugh. He slammed me into the wall again and my laughter got louder.

"You're as psycho as they say, aren't you? Makes this so much fun," He whispered as his hand slid up my thigh.

"Dean and Sam will find you and kill you for it either way, hot shot. Whether I'm dead or alive, they always get their man," I told him.

This was definitely my fault.

This was bound to happen.

Sam had Dean again, and they would both be perfectly fine without me, I'm sure. All they needed was each other.

"What's your name?"

"Not something you need to know, sweetheart."

The way he called me sweetheart made me think of Dean, and I dropped my chin to my chest.

"You gonna end this or what?," I taunted.

He smiled, raising a hand towards me, but before he could end my life like he wanted, he stiffened.

I watched the life leave him before he fell to the ground, and there stood Dean. He was breathing hard and he held the knife I'd tried to use on him months ago in his hand.

When his eyes met mine I sighed and moved towards my gun that was shining under the moonlight a foot away from me.

"Man, what- what the hell was that?!," He finally screamed at me. I snorted.

"Go home, Dean."

He came towards me, his expression incredulous.

" _Go home Dean?_ Why the fuck would I leave you alone, after what I just witnessed?!," He yelled. I shot him a glare.

"Just a little mix up is all. Nothin' to worry about."

"You were gonna let that demon kill you! What the hell- mix up? Tell me what's goin' on."

His tone was gentle enough, but it stung; that he'd only speak to me after some demon almost wasted me in an alley.

"Why do you even care? You've ignored me for the last _two months_ , Dean. Do you have any idea what that did to me? No, because once you got back to bein' you, I didn't matter. What happened between us," I gestured to the air around us, "didn't matter."

His nostrils flared and he ran a hand through his hair, a telltale sign that he was getting frustrated with himself.

 _And maybe with me._

"I- you know I wasn't in my right mind."

"I _was_."

Dean's green eyes shot to mine and he shook his head.

"No. That was- I practically _forced_ you,"

"You idiot! Yeah, I may not have walked outside and thought 'hey, I wonder if Dean would wanna tie me up and chase me around until I agreed to fuck him,' but I was _more_ than a willing participant, darlin'," I argued.

He stared at the ground before him.

"Was the demon right? Did you lead him to me?," I whispered.

He shook his head and I pushed against his shoulder, hard.

"Fuckin' answer me! Don't be a bitch about it now, Winchester. The damage is done."

"Yes! Alright? I couldn't- I've thought about you for _years_. It fuckin' killed me, and I couldn't control how much I wanted you after I turned. It was like all I craved was you, damn it!," He admitted, staring at me like I had eight heads.

 _I'm so damn drunk, I could have eight heads and I'd have no idea._

 _Wait, Dean craved me?_

"Sorry, I'm a bit sloshed here. If you felt that way, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? _How_ could I? You're our third musketeer, you were always there for me. Why would I want to ruin that?"

He slipped the knife into his pocket and reached for me.

"Come on, let's get you home."

I wrenched my arm from his grasp and shook my head.

"I ain't goin' with you until you tell me why you've acted like I don't exist."

Dean shook his head and looked at his boots.

"Damn, I forgot how stubborn you are. Wipe the blood from your face first," He said shortly as he handed me a bandana from his pocket. I dabbed at my mouth and he sighed deeply before he continued.

"I just...I could see and hear and feel _everything._ I, _we_ , changed everything between us that night. I guess I'd rather that I ruined it before life could."

"You pushed me away, after some pretty mind blowing sex _and_ even though you-let's use the word _wanted_ me _,_ because I know how weird you are about the word _love_ \- because you were scared?," I asked.

"No, not scared. Cautious."

"Dean, Dean, my lima bean," I said on a laugh.

A smile graced his perfect lips and I reached up to trace them with my fingertip.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Sure I did. You just weren't around to hear it. I never forgot you, even though I sure as hell tried. I've relived tonight so many times," I told him truthfully.

"How many close calls?"

"Too many to tell Sam in an effort to save him from getting more gray hair."

Dean laughed then, pulling me into his chest, and burying a warm hand in my hair. His lips found my forehead and his warm breath landed on my cheek. His other hand landed on my waist.

"You wear those leather pants 'cause you thought I'd like 'em?," He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Maybe."

His tone was so familiar, so perfect, so Dean, that I moaned.

He tipped my head back and kissed me, something I'd never thought I would feel again. It was everything I'd remembered; his taste, his smell, his lips.

"What do you say we head home, and I make the last two months up to you?," He suggested, his tongue snaking into my mouth.

"I ain't gonna be _your_ one night stand again, as amazing as it was before," I dead-panned. He snorted.

"Look, the word _forever_ may make me want to gag-,"

"How sweet of you-,"

"But what can I say? You had me at _hello_ ," He said.

"For the love of- _no. Just no._ "

His smirk was all I needed to see.

"What, too much romance for ya?"

"How about we just agree to remain as faithful and loyal to each other as we are to our weaponry?," I suggested with a grin.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me with a smile on his mouth.

"I knew I _wanted_ you for a reason."

The End


End file.
